An aircraft engine, for example a gas turbine engine, is engaged in regular operation to an air turbine starter. Air turbine starters are typically mounted to the engine through a gearbox or other transmission assembly. The transmission transfers power from the starter to the engine to assist in starting the engine. The internal components of both the gas turbine engine and the air turbine starter spin together such that the air turbine starter can be used to start the engine.